super_life_rpgfandomcom-20200216-history
XP tips
On this wiki page you will find tips to gain experience slower than simply working all day long. Daily XP Rewards This section will reassemble all the "Daily Quests" you can do to help level up your XP aside from working all day long # Take Money from the Money Tree in Area 2, right above the Park bus stop. Gives ?? XP # Give another Cold One to Rusty in the Area 2, right next to the Park bus stop (requires Cold One general item that cost 12$). Gives 10 XP # Give Meatball sample to Sven, right under the Mykea in Area 1, south of Dad's House (requires Meatball that can be obtained for free in the Mykea ). Gives 10 XP # Betting on a team at Spicy Boys in Area 3, in front of Le Slice (requires 10 click coins but you can get them back if your team won). Gives 50 XP Bonus : If your team has won, when collecting your winning you might receive Spicy Boys Shirt for free. # Scoring a goal in the Farnsworth University Soccer stadium. Gives 10 XP for the first time, and 5 XP for every goal following that. Resets every day # Take a nice soak in the Jacuzzi located in the backyard of the 500k$ house (requires having bought that house with 25k$ down payment. Doesn't have to sleep in the house). Gives 50 XP # Open your Zmail on Zoogle. Can be Spam, good mail or black mail (only happened to me while I was working at the police station tho). (requires a house and a computer). Gives 25 XP Repeatable XP rewards Thoses rewards are repeatable multiple times a day, so potentially helping you reach lvl 100 on day 1 #Play the Arcade Game at Pizza King. The higher your score, the more XP you get #Score goals at FU Soccer stadium for 5 XP each #Playing at the Pizza Palace Casinon gives 1 XP per won hand, and the Sushi City Casino gives 2 XP per won hand Purchasable XP You can buy Shots (14$, 10 XP) and Cold Mugs (18$, 15 XP) at Boozy and Glasses of Wine (30$, 25 XP) at Le Slice. It costs no energy to drink alcohol, but skips one hour like any other meal. Drinking too much (more than 10 in my experience) result in you losing the entire day, paying 5000$ and respawning at the hospital for alcohol poisoning so don't drink too much At the cost of Time and Money, you can Watch Game at FU t-shirt stand, between Spicy Boys and the Stadium. It cost 2 hours and 30$ but gives 45 XP. You can also watch a movie in the Wallace Theater, east of Area 2 for 10$. It will give you 25 XP but also costs 2 hours of your time 20191006152847_1.jpg|Money Tree location 20191006150412 1.jpg|Rusty Location 20191006150903_1.jpg|Sven location 20191006151457_1.jpg|Football localisation 20191006151838_1.jpg|Jacuzzi location 20191006152809_1.jpg|Arcade game at Pizza King. South of Slimmy Sam in Area 1